1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors including a plug part and a receptacle part and more particularly to an electrical connector having means for locking the plug part to the receptacle part each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that an electrical connector including a plug part and a receptacle part and that the plug part is locked to the receptacle part when the plug part is inserted into the receptacle part.
Usually, means for locking the plug part to the receptacle part include resilient side levers having hook portions provided to both sides of the plug part and members provided to both sides of the receptacle part for engaging with the respective hook portions when the plug part is inserted into the receptacle part.
In order to release the locked plug part and the receptacle part, both levers must be manually operated to open the hook portions, and then the plug part must be longitudinally moved to disconnect from the receptacle part.
Accordingly, it has the disadvantages that it is impossible to remove the plug part from the receptacle part when the portions other than the side levers are operated manually.
In addition to the above, according to the prior art, by reason that the electrical connector is provided with the side levers so as to project outwardly, the connector increases in its width or dimension so that the side levers may not be manipulated by one hand.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector in which the locking of a plug part and a receptacle part is capable to remove automatically without manipulating the locking means.
A further object is to provide an electrical connector having locking means which can reduce in width or dimension.